


Black Wings

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fallen Angels, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kerr Avon was the fallen angel, Lucifer, and really, not a bad guy. What if Lucifer meets Roj Blake and they fall in love? Can a disgraced ex-angel and a man who's eaten the forbidden fruit find love and happiness together?</p><p>In a word... yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Still have LOTS of old (mostly B7) fic to cull through for ones I still like well enough to repost. Mostly I do this whenever my brain won't cooperate with new fic. Editing/reformatting is nearly as time-consuming but easier than writing.
> 
> Quite a few are RPGs turned into fic. The lovely blakefancier has given me carte blanche to choose/tidy/adapt/post the ones we did together over quite a few years.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

The day had turned to night in an instant, lightning had flashed across the impossible storm clouds and thunder had rolled across the mountains for days, yet no rain had fallen, no winds had ripped through the trees, and none of the lightning had reached the ground.

When it was over, the scent of ozone and oddly, sulfur, hung in the air.

Avon sat at a campfire, black feathers furled capewise about his shoulders, and brooded. He looked up at the sky and glared, then turned his attention back to listening to the rustling of the shrubbery. A small smile played about his lips. At least one of God's Favoured Children was curious about him. Avon leaned forward and turned the spitted eels to cook more evenly. In his smoothest, most seductive voice, he said, "I've enough to share."

Blake was startled when he heard the angel speak. Slowly, he emerged from the bushes and stood staring at the angel in awe.

Avon smiled and his wings stirred. He was no longer 'clothed in glory' however, and he recalled that most humans have a nudity taboo, so he subdued the impulse to flutter. "God instructed us to love man." His gaze raked up and down Blake and his smile grew. "Come, man." 

Blake blinked; the angel's gaze was decidely impure. He said softly, "Roj. My name is Roj."

Avon sought among the names men had called him for one to use instead of his true name, which rang too close to 'heaven'. "Call me Lucifer, the Light-bringer." He snapped his fingers, and a tiny flame appeared. "Fire was my gift to humanity, after God refused my first suggestion- common sense." Avon patted the surface of the log he was sitting on. "Come here, Roj. You're a brave man or you wouldn't be here." He laughed and looked up at the sky again. "Not after all that. --You're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not!" Blake moved warily towards Lucifer. "I've never seen an angel before." He glanced up at the sky. "What happened?"

Avon frowned and turned the eels carefully. "God and I -- well..." He looked at Blake. "God gave you humans free will. After a few millennia, it occurred to me that angels ought to have free will also. -- God disagreed. Noisily. Would you care for some eel?"

Blake looked at the cooking eel and grimaced. "No thank you." He sat next to Lucifer. "You argued with God? That wasn't very smart."

Avon smiled. "No, perhaps not. I thought the other angels were on my side, and that God would listen to reason when he saw how many agreed with me." His smile dimmed. "I wasn't asking for rulership over the Earth, or any of its creatures, after all, merely the right to ask 'Why' when God gave an order." Avon delicately peeled a sliver of eel, and tasted it. He frowned, then swallowed with an elaborate shudder. "Do you think that an unreasonable request?"

"I suppose not. -- But why would you want to question God's orders? Don't you want to be a good per-- angel?"

"How can you be either good or bad, if it's not your choice?" Avon looked at the eels. "No matter what an eel does, it's neither good nor bad, because it simply follows the orders God imprinted on its being. I wanted the choice. I wanted to be -- free. Free to choose to serve God." Avon said softly, "I was God's best servant, chief among his angels." His wings trembled and spread enough to let a long, sinuous tail, tipped with the shape of an adder's head, slip into view. Avon turned towards Blake, and brushed back dark hair from his forehead to reveal a pair of curving horns. "God gave me these marks and called me 'evil'. I am cast out of Heaven, Roj. No more an angel." 

Blake reached out to touch the horns before he remembered who this being was. He snatched his hand back, and spent a few moments staring into the fire and thinking. Then he looked at Lucifer. "But don't you see? You do have a choice. You could ask for God's forgiveness. He'd take you back, if you asked, if you were sorry. I knew he would."

"Would you choose to be a slave?" Avon sighed. "In any case, I know God better than you do, my friend. He smiled when I was cast out. He had a plan. He always has a plan." Avon stirred the fire with his bare hand then brushed the soot off on the log. "God wanted me debased and sent among you humans." He smiled faintly. "I serve Him, whether I will or no, even here. No doubt he planned it when He created me different from my fellows. I do not know what I am supposed to do, but I am sure I would not be allowed back in Heaven before I'd completed my mission."

Blake shrugged. "He has a plan for each and every one of us." He looked at the angel and smiled. "It's just that some of us accept that plan. It's more difficult for others. May I touch your wings?"

"Yes, Roj." Avon smiled. "I would like you to touch me. I'm curious to know what it would feel like. I think it might be -- quite nice."

Blake reached out with a trembling hand and lightly ran his fingers over the feathers. "Oh! They're softer than bird feathers. Softer than down!" He stroked a bit more firmly, trying not to look too closely at the tail, though he was quite curious.

Avon caught his breath at the touch, and shivered. "I was a creature of fire, Roj. My flesh was never so solid as yours." He was breathing faster than before. "But I'm cold now. Your touch warms me. Please. Touch me."

Blake was a little confused by Lucifer's reaction, but he complied with his request, using both hand to touch the wings, carding his fingers through the soft feathers. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Avon half-shut his eyes and made a breathy sound, deep in his chest. "It hurts, but not there. Please, don't stop."

"Oh, but I don't want to hurt you!"

Avon smiled. "It's a good kind of pain, the kind human men feel." He touched Blake's face lightly with the tips of his fingers, relishing the human warmth. "The kind that makes you cry out in each other's arms. I did not know how good it felt. That was one of the ways I disagreed with God. Do you remember the men of Sodom?"

Blake frowned slightly in thought. "Of course I do. Oh! You mean, you feel..." He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Yes." Avon's fingers were still gently caressing Blake's cheek. "As an angel, I saw what they did. But now, I feel." 

Blake shyly looked up. "Is that what you want from me?"

"Yes. Do you want that from me?" Avon's fingers traced lightly down Blake's throat. 

Blake almost said 'yes'; after all, Lucifer's touch did feel good. But something kept him from saying it. "Why do you want it from me?"

"You are beautiful." He stroked the back of Blake's neck. "And you're warm. I can sense the fire in your soul. I think -- that being in your arms might be as close as I shall ever get to Heaven again." Then he stopped touching Blake, and drew away, shaking his head. "I think it would be good for me, but dangerous for you."

Blake tilted his head and gently stroked the edge of Lucifer's wings. "Why would it be dangerous for me?"

Avon's wings shivered and he was hard put to resist the urge to wrap them around Blake. "I doubt that God would approve." 

"Because of what happened in Sodom? Do you really think that God struck them down simply because they lay with other men? -- Do you lust after me?"

"Very probably. Angels don't have feelings. Even when I fought God, it was because it seemed logical, not because I was -- angry. When I look at you..." Avon's hand drifted down to his loins. "I feel it here. And here." He touched his stomach. "And here." He put a hand on his chest. "Is that lust?"

Blake frowned slightly. "Well, a little. Except for feeling something here." He put his hand on Lucifer's chest, over the fallen angel's hand. "Lust usually drives out all thought. Does it feel logical to lay with me?" He leaned forward and placed a soft, quick kiss on Lucifer's lips.

"No." Avon breathed softly against Blake's lips. "It seems very foolish to me." His wings rose and curved, trembling, half-surrounding Blake.

Blake leaned over and brushed his lips against Lucifer's wing. Then Blake moved the hair away from Lucifer's horns and kissed their tips. "Tell me what you want."

A cascading image of all the times he had seen men in intimate embrace flooded his mind, but Avon had been a dispassionate observer. He could not decide which of the acts they did had given them the most pleasure, much less which he would like best. All he knew was that-- "I want you." 

"My favourite fruit is the orange." Blake reached out and traced Lucifer's jaw with his finger. "The skin is tough and bitter, but when you pull that away, the inside is bright, sweet, the taste lingers in the mouth, on your fingers and lips. That's why it's my favourite."

Avon smiled. "They are the colour of fire. Would you taste a heart of fire?" He turned his head and kissed Blake's finger.

"As long as the fire didn't try to consume me." Blake leaned forward and ran his tongue from Lucifer's chin to his temple.

"Ah... oh, it might, it might." Avon gave up the fight and his wings enclosed Blake, pulling him close. "But you have the heart of a phoenix, Roj. You would be reborn in fire." 

Blake whispered into his ear, "But I don't want to be reborn. I like the way I am." He leaned back slightly, into Lucifer's wings. "You think you're fire, but you're not. Not yet. Humanity is fire, is passion. Is love." He kissed Lucifer hard, his tongue teasing lips.

Avon opened his mouth, and let Roj's tongue inside, as cleanly hot as a lick of fire. "Love?" Avon said wonderingly, feeling the fire within himself, as he never did as an angel made of flame. "Could you teach me love?" His hands touched Roj's hard, hot flesh, at first delicately, and then with more assurance. "I need that fire, Roj."

Blake gasped and pressed himself against Lucifer's body. "Yes, I could teach you. I could teach you love." He ran his hands through Lucifer's hair, lovingly stroking his horns. "You're beautiful."

Avon kissed Roj's mouth, and rubbed his whole body against Roj. "God told me I was beautiful, but it never meant anything. Until now.' He shivered as Roj's hands on his horns sent erotic messages straight to his groin.

Blake smiled. "So powerful, and yet, so blind. He loves you, that's why he let you fall." He said softly, "He had a plan." He lifted up so that he could lick and suck at the horns.

Avon closed his eyes and moaned. "I wish -- I wish he would have told me." His eyes opened. "No, no, I don't, not if it meant I should not be here, with you."

"Light-bringer." Blake ran his tongue over the horns, again and again. They were hot and rough against his tongue, uncomfortable. But he understood the plan. He has it in him to teach love. He whispered, "Love."

Avon found himself pushing his hips against Roj, in an unplanned rhythm that felt right. Angels don't have instincts, so he didn't know what was happening to him. It was frightening. And exciting. And whatever it was, he wanted it very badly. "Ah. Yes. Show me love, Roj."

"I will." Blake sucked hard on a horn, thrusting against Lucifer, and running his fingers through his feathers.

Avon's tail lashed, and he felt it whip against his thighs from side to side as he thrust the concentrated fire in his front against Roj's matching heat.

Blake ran his hands over smooth, flushed skin, moving his hips lazily. As his fingers skimmed over Lucifer's belly, he was startled from his actions. He pulled away slightly and touched the belly again, a belly unmarred by a navel. "I suppose that makes sense."

Avon looked down, and smiled. "What was it like, being a child, and growing?" He touched Blake's navel, exploring. "To be connected to another, dependent and supported?"

Blake smiled. "It felt like heaven."

"Yes. Yes, it must." Avon stroked his hands the length of Blake's spine, feeling the sensation in his hands and wings at the same time. "Being so close. We were all one, in God's embrace. -- I wonder if they miss me, as I miss them?"

"Of course they do." Blake wrapped his arms around Lucifer, though it was difficult to do with the wings in the way, and hugged him. "They must feel your loss very deeply."

Avon touched Blake's back again, fascinated by the smoothness of shoulder-blades, the uninterrupted stretch of skin. "Perhaps. And perhaps God has ordered them to forget I ever was. But I remember them. Gabriel's wings are gold and his eyes the colour of amber. Lighter than yours." He kissed Blake's eyelids. "But not so deep."

"Are they all as beautiful as you?" Blake laid his head on Lucifer's shoulder, enjoying the brush of skin and feathers.

"It never mattered to us." He stroked Blake's head with his wing, the joint more flexible than any bird's. "Beauty and ugliness were meaningless. We were all different in our sizes and shapes and colouring, but we thought God had made us like that merely to serve him better amongst the races of Man. When God told me I was beautiful -- He might as well have told a fire." 

"And now? What would you feel now, if he told you that you were beautiful?" Blake licked the skin of Lucifer's shoulder.

Avon said softly, "Anger." He shook his head. "No. I don't know. I only know what I feel when you say it." He pressed close against Blake. "I feel wanted."

"You are wanted. -- I want you. I want to protect you -- to heal you."

"Protect me? Even now, Roj, there is nothing on Earth that can harm me." 

"Not physically. But emotionally, spiritually, there are many dangers." He gave Lucifer a soft, lingering kiss.

"Ah. I suppose it is true. Now that I can feel, I am vulnerable." He smiled. "And would you shelter me?"

"I would guide you." Blake stroked his face. "Do angels kiss and caress one another?" 

"No.' Avon smiled. "We had no need of comfort." He turned his face and kissed Blake's hand. "Strange, how hollow that sounds now, when we wondered why God had given Man such needs. If we could, we would have pitied you, for what I now see was a gift indeed. I need, Roj. I need you."

"You have me." Blake tilted his head. "I want you. I want you inside of me. Do you want that?" Blake took Lucifer's hand and placed it on his arse.

Avon's fingers slid down the smoothness, the not-quite-perfection of human skin, and his mouth went dry and the sensation in his groin was nearly overwhelming. "Ah! Yes." He kissed Blake. "I don't know why, but I do. Show me, Roj. Show me what to do."

"We'll need something slick. Something you could put on your..." He blushed and gestured. "Then you'll need to stretch me with your fingers." He looked down. "I've never been with another person before."

Avon looked down at himself. His penis appeared to him to be larger than could possibly fit into the space Blake proposed. But he had seen men do this so obviously it was possible -- but sometimes it was not pleasant for the one taking another into his body. Avon made a fist, and then opened it, revealing a large, golden orange. "Peel this, Roj." 

Blake took the orange and frowned. "Thank you. But I'm not hungry right now, Lucifer. Well, not for food."

Avon laughed. "It's not an orange." He dug a thumbnail into the fruit and a squirt of thick, orange-coloured, fruity-smelling gel emerged. Avon licked it off his hand. "Will this do?"

Blake touched the gel oozing from the orange. "Yes, I think that will do." He said, suddenly nervous, "Perhaps I should lay on my belly."

"Roj." Avon stroked Blake's cheek. "Would you like to be in me? I would not hurt you, not for all the Earth."

"It's all right. Pain is a part of love, of life. Besides, I don't think the pain will last very long. I want you inside of me."

Avon was still unsure, but his body insisted that something must be done, and soon. He nodded. "Lets move away from the fire." The eels had cooked down to crisp, black squiggles, and smelled unpleasant.

"All right." Blake pulled away and got to his feet, holding the orange reverently. He looked around before finding a dense patch of clover. He walked over and lay back in the clover.

Avon followed and knelt beside Blake, his wings sweeping restlessly over the clover; waves of light green flashed as the lighter underside of the leaves showed. 

Blake set aside the orange and grinned up at Lucifer. "I thought we could kiss some more first." He reached out and let the wings brush against his fingers.

Avon smiled, and bent down on hands and knees to kiss Blake, licking at his lips, as his wings came forward. The sun shone through them like stained glass, revealing their true colour, a blue-violet darker than the richest wine-grapes. "I could kiss you forever."

Blake parted his lips and sighed happily, reaching up to grip handfuls of Lucifer's hair. "I want to touch your tail."

"Yes." Avon smiled, and his tail lashed, curvetted and tapped against Avon's thigh, more restless, and far less controllable, than his wings. "Be careful. It has a mind of its own."

"I'm not worried." Blake stroked the tail, moving slowly upward to the tip, smiling as it wiggled against his palm. He knew what it wanted. He slid down and curled his body to kiss the tip, tongue flicking out.

Avon's tail quivered all over, jerked out of Blake's grip, seemed to hesitate, then flicked back to tap against his arm. Avon laughed, and slid his hand over Blake's shoulders. "I did warn you."

"That's all right, it's just shy." Blake caught the tail and brought it to his mouth again, this time sucking the tip and sliding his hand up and down the rest of the tail.

Avon gasped and his wings rowed the air for a moment before returning to his control. "That... that felt..."

"Bad?" Blake caressed the tip with his tongue, then blew warm air on it.

"It felt..." Avon caught his breath as sensation flowed over him. "very, very good." He reached down to stroke Blake's penis. "It made me... hungry."

Blake gasped and pushed into Lucifer's hand. "You needn't be. Oh!" He sucked the tip of the tail, hard.

"Ah! I'm not an angel any longer, Roj. I can't... ah..." Avon forgot what he was trying, without understanding quite what it was, to warn Blake about, as his hips pushed forward and the pooled fire in his genitals erupted, and his consciousness faded for a frightening instant in which he wondered if God had chosen to destroy him now that he began to understand what life felt like.

Blake was delighted by the look of rapture on Lucifer's face. He released his tail and kissed his mouth, the hot splash of Lucifer's seed on his skin surprising him. "I love you."

"Do you?" Avon looked at Blake in wonder. "God told me Men would hate me."

"Some of them might. Because of the way you look. But I don't hate you." Blake touched Lucifer's cheek. "I see good in you."

"But what if I don't wish to be good? What if God has sent me to be evil and test Mankind? To lure Men with the beauty of wickedness? To seduce the innocent with unnatural desires? Would you love me then?"

"Truthfully? Yes, I'd still love you. But I'd never be with you again." Blake shrugged. "I'll never understand evil. Why people would want to hurt others, bring them low. Besides, if you're evil, well then, I'm just another innocent to seduce."

"I don't know what I am." Avon put his hand flat against Blake's chest, where he could feel the pulsing of his heart. "Or what I will be. God said Men would call me evil. He didn't tell me if I would deserve the name. If -- if it is only the name, would you stay with me?"

"Of course I would. If you want me to stay with you. God said that Men would call you evil. But God knows that men have free will. We believe what we choose to believe."

"I want you to stay with me." Lucifer looked up at the sky. "So long as I can, I will be what you wish to believe in. If God will allow it." He looked back at Roj and smiled. "We haven't used your orange."

Blake reached out and stroked Lucifer's penis. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me. Do you want me to turn over?"

Avon shuffled through several millennia of memories. All positions were sometimes painful, it seemed, and all were sometimes pleasurable. "I would like to see your face." 

Blake settled on his back, legs spread. "I love the way the grass feels against my body. I love the way you feel against my body."

Avon smiled, and picked up the orange, squeezing it and spreading the gel over his penis. "You must tell me if I do anything that displeases you." He moved back a little and his wings fluttered for balance as he bent down to lick the tip of Blake's penis.

"Ah!" Blake thrust his hips, once, before forcibly stilling them. "I will. -- You're beautiful."

Avon turned his head to kiss Blake's inner thigh, then moved back a little further, and covered his fingers with orange gel. "It will be beautiful between us, Roj." He reached between Blake's legs, and circled the anus, before brushing a finger-tip lightly across it.

Blake gasped at the touch, closed his eyes and arched back against the finger. It felt so strange; the touch made him shudder and his cock jerk.

"Yes." Avon was almost purring. "You like that?" His fingertip circled, not stretching, but tracing the little pucker of tender human flesh, waiting until for it relax and open to him.

Blake moaned and clawed the ground underneath him. "Yes, oh, yes."

"I like touching you, Roj." Avon pressed a fingertip in and wiggled it. "All of you." 

Blake gasped and stilled, concentrating on the feeling of penetration. It felt strange, intimate, and uncomfortable.

It was awkward, but Avon spread his wings out until the tips reached the ground, like a canopy over them. "I want to touch all of you." With the wings as support, he was free to use both hands to spread Roj's buttocks. "I want to kiss all of you." He licked the orange gel, then pushed his tongue into Roj.

Blake cried out as Lucifer's warm, slick, tongue penetrated him. He wanted to tell him to stop, that it was dirty, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, a moan emerged instead. He arched into the touch and grabbed Lucifer by the hair.

Avon squeezed more orange gel onto his hands, and began rubbing it into the soft skin of Roj's testicles, the mingled scent of fruit and pleasure reminding him of the Garden. He had never understood why God left the Tree there, but he began to think that perhaps it was all meant to be. An innocence maintained by ignorance would have kept Man safe, but would there have been such Glory?

Blake rocked his hips, eyes closed in ecstasy, moaning loudly. He wrapped his fingers around Lucifer's horns, stroking the smooth coolness of them. To be loved this way felt like perfection. And he was glad, so glad, that this was his first time.

Avon couldn't see Roj's face from his current position, so reluctantly he gave a last lick, and pulled back enough to slip a finger in his tongue's place, while he licked his way up over Roj's close-drawn testicles, over his twitching cock, until he paused to explore the faintly musky taste of Roj's navel.

Blake rocked his hips faster, working himself on the finger. He ached, wanting more, but was afraid to ask for it. What if it hurt? What if he asked and Lucifer was disgusted? Blake tugged on his horns and made a soft sound deep in his throat.

Avon smiled against the softness of Roj's belly and looked up to see the appeal in Roj's face. "Yes. Anything you want." Two fingers went knuckle-deep, and Avon felt for the gland that God put inside Men. "So beautiful..."

Blake groaned and closed his eyes. Yes, this was what he wanted, the intimacy heating his body, fingers stretching, filling. Now he knew why some of the unmarried men would go off to secret places with prostitutes. Of course, he had no doubt that love made it better.

Avon sculled his wings so he moved up a little higher, licking and sucking on Roj's nipples whilst one hand adored Roj's genitals and the other loosened Roj's anus. Avon's chest burned with something he still didn't understand, but had no desire to resist.  
   
Blake pushed his chest against Lucifer's mouth, gasping and moaning. "I love you." He ran his hands over Lucifer's shoulders and through his wing-feathers.  
   
"Tell me." Avon sucked hard on a nipple. "Is it hot, like fire? Does it make your chest ache and your heart sing? Do you feel as if you would fight the Earth for me? That's what I feel for you. Do I love you?"

Blake took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I've never been in love before. But I..." He moaned. "I feel the things that you feel. It's what I imagined love must feel like. So, yes, I'd say that you do love me."

Avon laughed and stretched forward to kiss Blake, but he had miscalculated the angle his wings could support, and he fell forward onto Blake.

Lucifer fell forward, covering Blake's body with his, skin and hair and feathers and pressure. Blake squirmed and tried to get his legs around Lucifer's waist, but was slightly hindered by his wings. "Oh, I love you."

Avon's wings flapped, then rose and furled back, curving up, like a swan's upon the water. He was still laughing as he kissed Blake. "I love you, Roj."

Blake wrapped his legs around Lucifer's waist. He was shuddering with passion, gasping softly. "You make me feel so alive. I don't want to be without you."

"You have me. Are you ready to accept me into your body, Roj?" His fingers had been dislodged, and now glided over Blake's hips, thumbs caressing skin and muscle.

"Yes." Blake gasped. "I want to feel you inside of me. I want to be a part of you."

"You already are." Avon kissed Blake again, softly. "Remember that I love you. I fear this usually isn't -- comfortable the first time, but if you can, let me love you." Avon moved back to place his cockhead at Blake's opening. Some of the gel had rubbed off, so he applied more before beginning his entrance.

Blake squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath. It hurt, worse than he had expected. His body clamped down on the intruder and he fought against the automatic reaction. He whispered to himself, "I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him."

Avon stopped, the trembling of the body beneath his warning him. He brushed his hand over Blake's face. "Easy. Easy, Roj." He stroked Blake's penis. "My love. My beautiful love."

Blake took another deep breath. "It's all right. I'm all right. I just... I need a moment to adjust." He gave a tight smile.

"There's no hurry." Avon continued stroking Blake's genitals and smiled. "I have watched mountains wear down into plains, I can wait for you."

Blake panted furiously. "You make me happy." He concentrated on his breathing until he felt his body relax. He was still slightly uncomfortable, but the pain was bearable. He moved his hips.

Avon rocked his hips slightly, watching Blake's face intently. "It will feel very good, Roj." One wingtip swept forward to stroke Blake's face. "I promise you."

"I believe you." A blaze of pleasure swept through his body, surprising him. "Oh! Oh, do that again!"

Avon laughed, and 'did that' again, rocking his hips gently. Without pushing, his penis slid in another inch and he continued rocking. "You feel so good, Roj." 

"Oh, oh, you feel good too." Blake moved against Lucifer. "I'm on fire." He tightened his legs around Lucifer's waist, moaning softly.

"Yes." Avon breathed a long sigh, and began thrusting, slowly at first, gasping as the sensations built and the urge to move became stronger. He was unused to his body trying to take command, and he fought to keep the pace slow until Roj wanted... until Roj demanded more. "Ah, yes, I feel the fire, Roj."

Blake grabbed Lucifer by the hair and pulled his head down for a hard kiss. He moved his hips faster, moaning against Lucifer's mouth. "You're so powerful. Yet so gentle."

Avon rubbed his mouth against Blake's, licking at the corners of his lips. "Power without control is ugly. I will never be ugly to you, Roj." He thrust harder, working himself fractionally deeper with each movement. 

"I know. You're not evil, Lucifer. You're good. A good... man." Blake cried out. "Harder. Oh, please, harder!"

Avon laughed again and allowed himself to push in further and harder, until he was completely inside Blake. He gasped when he felt his testicles press against Roj, felt himself accepted, wanted, loved. "Ah, Roj."

"I love you. Oh, I love you." Blake had never felt so complete before. He never wanted to be parted from Lucifer; he wanted to be with him always. "Move, love."

Avon moaned at Blake's words, at the softness and joy in them and obeyed, as he never obeyed God, obeyed because he chose, because it was pleasure to both of them. Because there was no master or servant here, only love. He thrust harder and his wings stretched high above them, the edges gilt-edged by the sun and trembling as he loved Roj with all the passion he never knew was within him.

Blake stared up in wonder; their lovemaking, as well as the vision of Lucifer above him, made his body soar with pleasure. He moved with Lucifer, hands running over his body, exploring every millimeter. Blake wanted it to last forever, and told him so.

"I will love you forever." Avon's eyes turned momentarily sad as he considered the fourscore and ten that God grants Men. Even Methusalah was as a mayfly to Lucifer. Avon offered up a silent prayer to God, knowing that He always listened, even to the fallen. There are no bargains with God, but still, he offered half of his eternity to Roj. God listened, but Avon heard no answer. "I will love you forever." Avon felt something hot at the corners of his eyes.

Blake touched tears sliding from Lucifer's eyes and brought them to his mouth. He said softly, "Yes, love is forever. We will be forever." He tightened around Lucifer's cock.

"Yes." Avon blinked away the stinging in his eyes, surprised that water could burn hotter than any flame. "I will always love you." He put his arms down to either side of Blake and kissed him, while he continued to thrust within his lover. "I will, always."

It was the tone of Lucifer's voice that was Blake's undoing; it was soft and sad and filled with an immensity of love. It washed over him, filling every particle of his body with heat, until he overflowed. His body jerked, and with a sharp cry, he spilled his seed.

Avon felt the heat flowing from his lover, and it drew the heat from his own body. He cried out and pushed forward once more, unfamiliar instinct forcing him as close as possible when he came.

Blake sighed and stroked Lucifer's face. "You're beautiful."

Avon shifted onto his elbows, taking most of his weight off Blake, but keeping the contact. He said teasingly, "Even my horns and tail?" As if on cue, his tail wriggled between Blake's thighs.

Blake smiled, but the look in his eyes was serious. "Oh, yes. All of you."

Avon smiled down at Blake, then turned serious. "I don't think other Men will find me beautiful. We will not be able to live among them." A wingtip caressed Blake's side. "Would you find an exile's life terribly hard? It would mean giving up friends, family, other companions. It would be lonely."

"I chose that life long before I met you. How else do you think I came to be here? I left my family and my friends to travel the world and explore." 

"Ah! And what have you seen? Where would you go next?" 

"Oh, I don't know where I would go next. But I've seen many things: places that were untouched by man, animals of all shapes and sizes, sunsets and sunrises that were so beautiful they steal away your breath."

Avon said, "Islands with black sands, and volcanoes that light up the night, mountains capped with snow that never melts, birds so large men could ride them. God gave Man a beautiful world." He kissed Blake again. "My wings will never carry me to Heaven again, but we could see Man's Earth in all its glory."

"Yes." Blake wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck. "Kiss me again, please." 

Avon smiled and kissed Blake, slowly, cherishing his mouth and lips. "I will kiss you to sleep and kiss you to waking all the days of your life, Roj."

Blake sighed and relaxed into the kiss. He asked softly, "Even when I'm an old man?"

"So long as you love me, you will be beautiful to me, Roj." Avon sat back, pulling Blake into an embrace as he did. 

Blake gasped as he was pulled along with Lucifer's movement. He laid his head on Lucifer's shoulder and kissed his neck. "I will always love you."

Avon ran his hands through Blake's hair. "Always." 

"Hmm." Blake closed his eyes and shifted closer to Lucifer's warm body.  
   
Avon wrapped his wings and arms about Blake. "Are you tired, Roj?"

"A little." Blake smiled. "You're warm. Like a feather blanket. -- Lucifer? I left my clothes on the other side of the bushes."

Avon opened his wings and released Blake. "Well, we'd better get them, then." He kissed Blake. "And something better to eat than burnt eels." He smiled.

Blake opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. "Yes, all right." He reluctantly pulled away and got to his feet;  swaying slightly. He rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way toward the bushes.

Avon paused to reduce the scorched eels to ash before following Blake.

This time Blake walked around the bushes rather than through them. He collected his clothes and small traveling bag before turning to Lucifer. "There are fruit trees over in that direction." He pointed south.

"Far better than scorched eels, I'm certain."

Blake grimaced. "Far better than any sort of eel." He dressed and slipped the bag-strap over his shoulder. Then he reached out a hand to Lucifer.

Avon took Blake's hand. "Do you want to walk, or would you like to fly?"

Blake's eyes widened. "Oh, please, fly!"

Avon laughed and picked Blake up in his arms. "I will show you the Earth as no mortal has seen her. Don't be afraid." His wings struck out, but the true power of his flight was within, and they rose as lightly as a feather above the heat of a fire. Avon cast a glance down at the campfire he made and it died at his thought. He began flying, his wings sculling slowly against the sky. "Do you see? Look how beautiful God made the Earth."

Blake laughed as the wind stung his face and hands. He looked around wildly, he didn't want to miss anything. "Oh, it's magnificent. How could I be afraid of this? Thank you!" 

Avon laughed. "My eagle. You were born to fly, Roj." He banked to his left, so Roj would have a better view of the ground.

"It's so colourful! I expected to see only green, but there's blue, and yellow! Oh, was that red!"

"Yes. It looked like clay." Avon remembered the clay God molded into the first Men. He rolled onto his other side slightly. "And those look like fruit trees, do they not?"

Blake turned in Lucifer's arms. "Yes, they do. Will you take me flying again later?"

"Of course, I will. Any time you like." Avon slowed as they neared the fruit trees. "It's always beautiful."

"You're always beautiful. Oh, look, an apple tree." Blake smiled. "Shall I be the serpent in the garden?"

Avon laughed again, as they settled to the Earth. He was still holding Blake in his arms as he turned to face the apple tree. "Yes, you should. Tempt me with delicious fruit." 

Blake plucked an apple from the tree and held it out to Lucifer. He smiled innocently, "Taste it."

Avon kissed Blake's hand. "It tastes delicious."

Blake laughed. "You're supposed to taste the apple, not me! Taste it." He added softly, "Please?"

Avon smiled and bit into the apple, pressing it into Roj's hand. It was crisp, and sweet, and he'd never tasted anything like it. Well, until he was cast out, he had neither the ability, nor the desire, to eat. His eyes opened wide in delight. "Why do Men eat eels, when there are apples?"

Blake pressed his free hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. "I've never heard of people eating eels." He took a bite of apple and smiled. 

"Well, perhaps your people don't, but I know an island where they do. Stewed, mainly." 

Blake made a face. Then he gave Lucifer a quick kiss on the mouth. "You taste like apples!"

Avon laughed. "And you taste like love." 

Blake tilted his head slightly. "What does love taste like?"

"You." Avon set Blake on his feet.

Blake smiled and wrapped an arm around Lucifer's neck. "Well, what do I taste like?"

"Sweet." Avon kissed Blake again, running his tongue around a moment before adding, "Hot, like...like I imagine spices would taste."  
   
Blake smiled and stroked the nape of Lucifer's neck. "You're making me blush." He looked at Lucifer adoringly. "I'm nothing compared to you."

"God didn't think so. And neither do I." He touched Blake's face gently. "See yourself in my eyes."

Blake nuzzled Lucifer's palm. "You're beautiful, strong, intelligent... you're perfect." He looked into Lucifer's eyes; what he saw there made him flush. "Oh. Oh, but... that couldn't be me."  
   
"Oh, but it is." Avon smiled. "You are my chosen among Men." 

Blake smiled. "I'm the only man you know."

"You're the only one who's ever had courage to speak to me as a man would to his fellows." Avon ran his hand through Blake's hair. "You're the only one who's ever offered to protect and teach me."

"There are handsomer, more courageous, men who would be happy to protect and teach you. Are you sure you want me?"

"Yes." Avon kissed Blake again. "You are the one I want."

Blake snuggled against him and offered him more of the apple. "I love you."

Avon took another bite of the apple. "As I love you, Roj." He smiled. "You are the apple of my eye."

Blake laughed, then he stopped and ran a finger over Lucifer's chest. "Are angels always naked?"

"No, when among men we may assume a more human shape, and clothe ourselves as men do." Avon gave Blake a rueful look. "But God has decreed that I shall stay as I am, that all shall have warning of my fall. I could..." Avon lifted his hand and a soft hat covered his head, a cape draped over his wings, and baggy trousers appear on him. "... do this... but ..." His wings twitched under the cape and his tail lashed inside the trousers.

Blake reached under the cloak and stroked his wings soothingly. "The cape is long enough to hide your tail, if we put a hole in your trousers to allow it freedom. And you don't have to wear clothing except when people are about." Blake grinned. "I don't mind your being naked."

Avon was doubtful, but he smiled. "Well, we could try." He reached up and picked another apple. Steam rose from it, and he broke it in half, offering one piece to Blake. "Baked apple?"

Blake took the apple, hissing slightly as it burned his fingers. "I'll never have to worry about creating a fire again."

"No." Avon laughed. "But if you want to eat anything cooked over it, you'll have to teach me."

"I could do that." Blake carefully began eating the apple. "Do you need to eat?"

"Yes. Now, I do." Avon munched on the hot apple, thinking about the difference in flavour from a raw apple. "Along with free will, God gave me all the other sensations and... needs, of a Man. Nothing I create can be used to nourish me. I could make an apple that would be to the senses exactly like this one, but after eating, I would be as hungry as before."

"Well, that's all right. You won't need to create food, we have an abundance. -- I'll teach you how to fish and hunt and find the food among the plants and trees of the wilderness."

"But when we are among men, we will need to buy food. What shall we do to earn our bread?" 

"Farmers are always looking for hired hands. You're not afraid of hard work, are you?

Avon grinned. "I doubt it." He touched Blake's hand. "I am afraid that we will not be -- together -- among men."

"Of course we will! I'll never leave you."

"Could we kiss whilst we toil in your honest farmer's field? Could we hold hands while we eat at their table?" Avon kissed Blake's temple. "I would not have you stoned or beaten, for the crime of loving another man."

"I..." Blake looked at Lucifer, stricken. Then he took a few steps back and turned away, his heart heavy with sadness.

Avon suddenly shrugged, and the cape and other clothing vanished. "Roj. Would you have the courage to walk among men, hand in hand with me as I am, unashamed of our love? Would you dare to help me raise a new community of men who love men? Not like Sodom, in wickedness and cruelty, but in beauty and kindness."

Blake looked up, eyes glistening with tears. "I'm not ashamed of our love! But I'm afraid. The other men would hunt us down; kill us! I don't want to die. I want to live as long as I can -- with you."

Avon sighed. "Then we shall be as brothers when we are among men." He wrapped his wings around Blake. "And the rest of the time, perhaps we will be traders, far travelers whose oddities will amuse rather than anger?"

Blake turned and pressed his face against Lucifer's neck. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Avon kissed Blake's hair. "Come, love, it is a beautiful day. We can fill your bag with apples, and then taste the wind again."

Blake's eyes stung with unshed tears. "I'm a coward."

"No, you aren't. Only a fool never fears." Avon rubbed Blake's back, and curled his wings around tighter. 

"I am a coward!" Blake sobbed quietly. "I don't know why you love me."

Avon rocked Blake gently with his wings and arms. "I love you because I do. I love you for your strengths and for your weaknesses. I love you for yourself, not for anything you do."

Blake whispered, "I just don't want to disappoint you."

Avon rubbed his cheek against Blake's hair. "I'm sorry I frightened you. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We will be happy together."  
   
"Do you promise?"

"Yes. I give you my word. We will always be happy."

"I love you. -- I trust you."

Avon smiled and stroked Blake with wings and hands, soothing and cherishing.

"I feel safe with you. So safe."

"Anything or anyone that wishes to harm you, will have to go through me first."

Blake relaxed in Lucifer's arms, nuzzling his neck.

"We shall go where ever we please, and see all the world's wonders. I will keep you warm at night, and shade you from the sun. I will be with you, always."

Blake stroked the nape of Lucifer's neck. He whispered, "Until the day I die."

Avon blinked. "Ah, but then you will be with God, and nothing will harm you. And I will always remember you."

Blake whispered, "You could come with me."

"If I begged His forgiveness, and was taken back as an angel -- " Avon kissed Blake's forehead. "--I would be as before, and love would have no meaning for me. We can only hope that He will have mercy on us and let me die as a Man, when you die." Avon looked up at the sky. 

"I'm sure He will. After all, He knows that love is the strongest, most pure emotion He created."

"Well, that day will be long off, for both of us, I hope. We have so much to teach each other." 

Blake nodded. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Avon furled his wings. "There are no words to tell you how glad I am that you came to me."

Blake yawned and closed his eyes. He snuggled against Lucifer whispering faintly, "So beautiful."

Avon smiled and eased them both down to the ground, amid a rustle of dried leaves from the apple trees. He wrapped his wings around Blake and held him close. He said softly, "Yes, so beautiful."

Blake sighed, curling against Lucifer's body. "Love..." His breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Avon had never slept before. While wondering how to go about doing it, he found his eyelids were shut and he was dreaming about the taste of apples.


End file.
